Kirby Super Star Ultra
* YAG 3 teams: |episode_eliminated = N/A|place = N/A|friends = * (Except Enemies)|enemies = *Luigi Glove (One-sided, her side)|color = To Be Added|kill_count = 0|death_count = 1|first_appearance = A CUBE!|last_appearance = |voiced_by = Epicbattler3}} Kirby Superstar Ultra (or KSSU) is a female contestant competing in Yet Another Gameshow. She, unlike, the other contestants, cannot speak. Though Monitor seems to understand her and KSSU does understand English. Appearance KSSU appears to be a slightly simplified cartridge of the game itself. Her face is on the sticker itself, and she has arms and legs. Personality KSSU's personality is pretty unknown, due to her lack of speech. She can only "yell." She is seen to be kind, and has others' interests at heart, though seemed to be annoyed when treated like a child, as shown in Hold Your Horseshoes. Coverage Yet Another Gameshow A CUBE! KSSU's introduction has her replying to Cheesestick by "yelling." She is confused by this, and is explained to be unable to talk. She is shown later with Monitor when picking the teams, being happy that 1950 Globey joined her team as well. She is seen as one of the 4 later in the Tug Of War challenge, tugging the rope. Hold Your Horseshoes KSSU goes with Monitor to ask if they could change their team name. She corrects Monitor's grammar after he says "Me and KSSU." In the challenge, she is shown to be really, really bad at throwing, at least where she needs to throw. She made a horseshoe onto the ground numerous times, and landed it on top of the pole once. She then throws the horseshoe onto the pole. In the stinger, she takes a roll of tape from Luigi Glove. KSSU first appears in the elimination, being scared that she wasnt safe yet. Her friends comfort her, and she's relieved to be safe. Marbles Were Lost In the challenge, she appears when 1950 Globey says that there's no way to "Help her now." It zooms on in on KSSU's face, thinking, then she gets an idea. She then promptly eats a shard of glass from Marble, and turns her into a helper, effectively recovering her. How To Run In 3 Easy Steps! KSSU rarely appears in this episode, only being there to yell alongside 1950 Globey. PLAY BALL! KSSU is first seen alongside 1950 Globey and Marble, and is then seen with Monitor who helps her find a ball. After finding two balls and showing them to Marker, Marker takes one of the two as she presents it to A Cube and gets 5th place out of 8. Votes Trivia * KSSU can create helpers. ** It's safe to assume she can also copy abilities. *** As of Breaking the third wall, it is shown that she can. ** She may also be able to inhale. ** She may also have the ability to fly or float. * KSSU's "yell" is typed differently across different viewers. It's generally accepted as "A A A A A," but the creator said that it's up to interpretation on how you type it. * KSSU has the most colors, and is the most complicated character to be on the show, beating 1950 Globey barely because she has more colors on her own face. * KSSU is capable of recovering contestants, by turning a remaining part of them into a helper, a reference to the game. * KSSU is the only Kirby related contestant. * KSSU is one of the two Game Cartridges. With the other being Wario Land 4 Category:The Destroyers Category:Team Gamma Category:Characters Category:Females